


Mortyfied and Rickfused

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Entricked Fates [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, explicit description of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Morty is forced to wait at the space car while his Rick is doing business in an alien town. What started as a boring adventure quickly turns into a dicey situation as suddenly three Mercenary Ricks show up and want to kidnap Morty.





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
>   
> Don't ask where this idea came from…I have no words to explain myself -_-  
>   
> Warning: the fanfic contains one-sided Rick/Morty and graphic descriptions of rape!  
>   
>   
> I still don't own Rick and Morty and never will.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Mortyfied and Rickfused – Chapter 1: The Kidnapping**

  
  
  
The space cruiser touched blue dirty ground as it landed ungracefully.  
  
Morty looked curiously around at the alien planet that his Rick had brought him to today.  
Everything around them look mostly vast aside from a small city that was close by. Its buildings looked like they were build out of blue mud.  
  
"I just have to finish a quick business in town." Was all that Rick explained as he opened the door.  
  
"What? Then why did we land out here?" Morty questioned.  
  
Indeed, they had landed not exactly that close to the city.  
He could tell that they needed to walk for quite a bit just to reach the town's outskirts as it was.  
  
"Let's just say that last time I visited things didn't go so well. So, I'll try to keep a low profile now. If we would fly to close to the town they'd probably open fire on us and I don't want the car to get damaged…"  
  
Morty wondered what exactly his grandfather had done that these people would shoot them for on sighting, but then again this happened so often and sometimes it were for the most ridiculous reasons that he probably shouldn't ask or think about it.  
  
Just as Morty got out and wanted to follow Rick, the older man stopped him by saying, "No, you wait here in the car. I'll be back quick."  
  
Morty was confused but hopped back into his seat again and closed the door.  
  
"I really mean it. Stay by the car and don't wander off." Rick warned him as if he was talking to a little child while he began to make his way to the alien town.  
  
"Yeah, yeah… sure, Rick." Morty mumbled boredly and watched his grandfather's retreating back.  
  
He wondered why Rick had even brought him along if he was supposed to wait in the spacecraft after all.  
This was just boring and even if his grandpa had said "quick" he knew that that was a very loose term when it came to Rick – unless it was used in the context that they were running away from something or someone.  
Had he known this beforehand he would have brought his Nintendo DS with him…  
  
  
Time passed by slowly as Morty looked around.  
He saw a few yellow plants that reminded him more of tumbleweed from old western movies than actual plants somewhere in the distance and there was occasionally something, which looked like this planet's equivalent of a bird soaring through the sky, but nothing was fascinating enough to hold his interest for long.  
  
Getting tired of waiting and staring holes in the alien flora and fauna, he decided to get a bit of fresh air at least.  
Of course, Morty wouldn't wander away from the ship, but Rick hadn't said that he couldn't leave it and walk a little around and as long as he stayed close to it, it would be okay.  
He also hadn't seen anything dangerous that suggested that he should safely stay put and hide away in the space cruiser.  
  
So, he walked a little around, inspected the unusually colored dirt beneath his feet and watched a small worm-like thing, which had more eyes on its body than an earth's centipede had legs digging tiny holes in the ground.  
Getting eventually tired and bored of that, too, he contemplated just getting inside the vehicle again. A quick look in the direction of the town just showed that Rick still wasn't returning yet.  
  
How much time had even passed by now?  
He should probably just check the clock inside the car.  
  
However, just as he was about to open the door, a familiar green portal opened up out of thin air.  
Not one, but three Ricks came out of it and Morty knew instantly that none of them were his Rick.  
  


 

   


The trio wore completely black clothes – long black leather coats instead of the usual lab coat, something that he guessed were bulletproof vests, black leather pants with all sorts of gun holsters attached to them and leather combat boots – even sunglasses.  
They reminded him of Neo from the Matrix movie.  
Morty didn't like how heavily armed these Ricks were, being packed with plasma guns and holding weapons that looked like plasma rifles at the ready.  
  
"Morty C-133?" the Rick in the middle asked.  
  
"Uh… y-yeah?"  
  
How did they know his dimension number?  
He really didn't have a good feeling about this.  
  
The assumed leader of the trio grinned. "Good. You're the one we're looking for. I suggest you come quietly with us without making a fuss."  
  
What?! These guys couldn't be serious!  
They wanted to abduct him and expected Morty to just comply and go along with it? No way!  
  
He turned around and tried to make a mad dash to the space-traveling vehicle.  
At least in there he would be safe for a bit and could make a call to his Rick, who would surely portal here and get rid of these weirdos.  
  
However, he didn't came very far.  
The Rick that stood on the left side instantly aimed and shot him with his weirdly designed canon before he could make even two steps forward.  
Morty felt a sensation that was akin to an electrical shock – a very strong and painful electrical shock, mind you – and his body suddenly went limp. He crashed face first in the blue dirt and wondered what had happened.  
  
The Rick must have used some sort of stun gun on him because his body wasn't listening to him anymore and he was completely unable to move.  
Yet, he was still conscious and his body also wasn't numbed because he could feel the pain from the impact when he hit the ground.  
His hearing also worked still just fine as he heard footsteps approaching him.  
  
Morty felt panicked and wanted to scream, wanted to struggle – anything – as he felt that he was lifted up, but his body didn't move a single muscle.  
The Rick that had stood on the right side carried the boy on his shoulder and went back to his two comrades.  
Morty could see something bright flashing behind his eyelids and knew that he was being carried through a portal.  
  
'No! Please, Rick! Don't let them take me away!' he begged for his Rick mentally to come and rescue him.  
  
  
As they passed through the rip in space and time, Morty could hear the telltale popping sound that indicated that the portal had closed again.  
Next, he was dropped on something, which felt soft – a bed perhaps – but he couldn't see anything of his surrounds since his eyes were still closed and he couldn't open them.  
They were probably inside a dark room because there wasn't any source of light that he could make out behind his shut eyelids.  
  
"I'll call our client." One Rick said, probably the one that was the leader of the bunch.  
  
Morty could hear the sounds of buttons being pressed as the Rick dialed the number and the noises began to fade as well as his footsteps indicating that he left, probably going into another room.  
He really wondered who their client could be.  
Who would order these guys to specifically kidnap him?  
Well, his Rick had many enemies and some probably got the idea that he could possibly be Rick's weakness. The client could be anyone really.  
  
Faintly he could hear the Rick's voice as he finally talked to that mysterious person on the other end of the line, but he couldn't understand what was being said.  
Additionally there was the heavy sound of footsteps inside the room that he was currently in and the fact that they were approaching him broke his concentration. The mattress dipped underneath a new weight as one of the other Ricks sat on the bed beside him.  
  
"I'll hope we'll be allowed to play with him a little. Been awhile since I got to have some fun." The man next to him said.  
  
While he talked, he shoved a hand underneath Morty's yellow t-shirt and stroked over the bare stomach and chest, raising the garment up a bit with the movement.  
  
Morty didn't like this. He didn't want to get touched from the Rick like this.  
Unfortunately, he was still completely immobile and couldn't fight back or even complain.  
Hopefully, that Rick's words didn't mean what he thought they would, but the boy wasn't an idiot and the implication was pretty clear to him.  
  
The last Rick sighed at the others comment.  
Though, Morty couldn't tell, but he was the one who had shot him.  
  
"You're such a pervert." Third Rick commented dryly.  
  
"Heh. You're just jealous that I called dibs on him. Can't tell me that you wouldn't want to get into this tight little ass." Second Rick replied.  
  
Morty's fears were confirmed.  
The Rick had meant exactly what he had implied.  
He needed to do something, but he couldn't do anything right now. It wasn't even possible for him to cry even though he really felt like he wanted to because he didn't want this to happen to him.  
  
  
"…okay. Bye." The First Rick came back into the room and ended the call.  
  
He talked to his comrades. "Client said we're free to kill him or do whatever we want as long as we don't let him escape."  
  
"Fine, I get to have him first." Second Rick declared.  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure he can't run." The first Rick sounded uninterested and his footsteps retreated again.  
  
"Hey, c'mon. Don't be so selfish and learn to share." Third Rick complained now.  
  
"First come first serve. You can wait in line." The other Rick fired back as he already started to unbutton Morty's jeans.  
  
"You do realize that the boy has two holes to fuck, right? So scoot over." Rick Number Three grew impatient and walked over to stand next to the bed.  
  
Rick Number Two halted, as he seemed to contemplate what the other had said before he pulled the zipper on the boy's pants down while answering, "Okay, but I get to take his ass."  
  
"Good enough for me."  
  
The mattress dipped again, but this time next to Morty's head. The dent in the soft ground made the boy's head loll so that he was facing the newcomer.  
All the while, the other Rick had pulled down his pants and undies in one go leaving him completely exposed from the waist down.  
  
Morty could hear more sounds of fumbling and the rustling of clothes as both Ricks obviously opened their own pants now.  
Normally he would have started to hyperventilate already, but due to his paralyses, his breathing was dreadfully calm.  
Cold clammy despair was worming around in his stomach as he felt hands pushing his legs apart, spreading them wide open to give his assailant easy access.  
  
The next thing he felt was a hot stabbing pain in his backside.  
Morty wanted to scream but he couldn't, he just continued to lay limply on the bed like a rag doll. Even if all of his muscles were lax without any lube or preparation, the pain was still unbearable.  
  
As if to add to this nightmare, fingers pried his lips open and his mouth was suddenly filled with something entirely too big.  
The phallus pushed deeper, invading his throat and if Morty would have been capable of it in his current state, he would have gagged.  
The intrusion made him panic anew that he would suffocate since he couldn't breathe at all with that Rick's member lodged inside his throat.  
  
"Fuck! So tight! Bet he's been still a virgin." Second Rick groaned.  
  
"Yeah, virgins are the best." The other agreed.  
  
The two Ricks cackled and high fived each other.  
Then they both started to move.  
  
The pain in his backside increased by what felt like tenfold and he was only able to get small little gulps of air in every time when the Rick inside his mouth pulled out.  
It was a nightmare! He was so helpless and in pain and it also didn't help to think that it were alternate versions of his own grandfather who were putting him through this.  
  
"Too bad you shot him with the Para-Lazer. I love it more, when they struggle and try to fight back. They also make really cute screams then."  
  
"Well, you know, at least he isn't unconscious. He feels everything that we're doing to him." Rick Three replied.  
  
"Heh. Yeah, that's true." Rick Two said delightedly and gave a particularly hard thrust.  
  
Morty wanted to scream and cry.  
What kind of sick bastards were these Ricks? They were even more cruel and sadistic than all the Ricks that he had met so far.  
His own Rick looked like a saint in comparison.  
  
Morty just wanted to die right now.  
At least then, he wouldn't have to bear the pain and the humiliation anymore.  
He wanted to hope that his Rick would come and rescue him any moment now. That it all would be over soon.  
However, it was probably pointless trying to be so optimistic.  
  
For all he knew, Rick hadn't come back from his "little errand" yet and hadn't noticed Morty's absence.  
Even if he did, there was no way that he could know what had happened to Morty and where he was right now.  
Morty didn't know himself where he was thanks to those Ricks using a portal to bring him who-knows-where-else.  
  
No, the best thing that Morty could hope for right now was that he would pass out from not getting enough oxygen into his lungs.  
It would be a relief at least to be embraced by the sweet, blissful darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Morty did have no such luck though.  
He had to endure all of this hell while being awake and aware. Listening to the grunting of the two old men who thrusted rapidly into his orifices for their own selfish pleasure.  
  
Blood was pooling between his legs as the soft walls inside him had torn from the brutal intrusion.  
The red liquid was easing the movements of the Rick who invaded his anus, acting as lubricant, but it didn't make the ordeal any less painful for Morty.  
  
Thankfully, his torment was nearing its end as the Ricks were quickly approaching their sought out orgasms.  
  
"Ugh… fuck yeah, baby." Rick Two groaned filthily as his cum filled the tight, hot cavern.  
  
His partner in crime followed suite with a grunt and filled the boy's stomach with one last deep push into his throat.  
  
"Man that was good…" the second Rick commented again as they both pulled out of the boy.  
  
Morty thought he would feel more relieved after it would finally be over, but he mostly just felt disgust right now.  
Fear started to wedge itself next to it as he heard the next words though.  
  
"Let's switch for the next round. I wanna have a go at that ass, too."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick trudged back towards the space cruiser.  
It took a bit longer than expected, but he eventually got what he came for without causing _too_ big of a ruckus. Well, it could have went better than that, the only thing that mattered though were the results.  
  
He opened the door of the car and plopped heavily into his seat, throwing the small box that he had been carrying into the backseat and only noticed then that Morty wasn't sitting in the passenger seat like he had expected him to.  
Blinking in mild irritation, he got out of the car again and looked around, but there was no sight of the boy.  
  
"What the fuck, Morty?!" Rick grumbled loudly and fished for his flask to take a few big gulps.  
  
He had told his grandson specifically to not leave the car and wander off and what did he do? Right. The complete opposite of what he had told him.  
  
"Goddammit, Morty! I-I-I don't have time for this shit!"  
  
With those words, he got back into his trusty spacecraft and started the dark matter engine.  
He hoped that he wouldn't have to search for the boy for too long because he still needed to deliver the small packet to someone else on the other side of the planet if he wanted to get what he actually came here for and he needed to do this today.  
As he brought the flying vehicle higher up in the sky, he looked around, but couldn't find any trace of Morty in the near vicinity.  
  
Damn, where did he just run off to?!


	2. The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has been kidnapped by the three Mercenary Ricks and is at their mercy now. His Rick meanwhile is looking for him and happens to run into someone in his search...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed, I added a picture in the previous chapter of the Mercenary Ricks (since I just remembered that I had an unused deviantart account -_-') as well as fixed some mistakes… so there's probably still somewhere in there.  
>   
> Also, I didn't really mention it last chapter, but I should probably point out that our main Rick and Morty (C-133) are not much different from the C-137 duo.

** Mortyfied and Rickfused – Chapter 2: The Imposter **

  
  
  
Morty laid still on the bed in uncomfortable darkness while being wide-awake.  
His body hurt all over from the horrible abuse that he had to endure in the last hours.  
Thankfully, it seemed that his captors had fallen asleep from exhaustion as the boy could hear their snores.  
  
A sob was shaking his body and it was only then that he noticed that his paralyses seemed to have worn off.  
Slowly he blinked one wet eye open and realized that he had been crying.  
His sight fell on one of his attackers and he flinched on instinct only to bite back a whimper. Even if he could move now, his body hurt so much that he didn't want to move too much.  
Still, he needed to get away from these Ricks. He had to escape!  
  
So, he slowly crawled down from the bed trying to keep his sounds of pain muted so as to not accidentally wake his assaulters.  
It was the first time that he could actually take a look at the room that he had been brought to.  
The curtains in front of the window were drawn so that only some small slivers of light were able to enter, but even in the semi-darkness he could make out everything that his surroundings had to offer.  
  
The place was sparsely decorated and the only furniture in the room was the bed that he had been laying on and where the two Ricks still laid passed out, a little shelf that looked empty, a small coffee table, a dirty sofa and two armchairs.  
None of this stuff looked helpful for his escape.  
  
Therefore, he tried to sneak to the door that stood thankfully wide open and took a peak at the small hallway.  
He could see one door to his right and another door across from him, but the door that caught his attention the most was the one at the end on the left side.  
This door looked different, like a front door and Morty was sure that it would lead him out of this horrible apartment. He could only hope that the Ricks hadn't locked it.  
However, he didn't even get the chance to find out because as soon as he started to round the corner a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.  
He was yanked around and faced cold icy-blue eyes.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" the Rick, who was the leader of the bunch asked rhetorically.  
  
Morty was roughly shoved back into the living room area and thrown on the bed.  
  
"Wake up, you shitheads!" he yelled loudly to his comrades.  
  
Groggily the two Ricks in question rose from their sleep and grumbled at the rude wake-up call.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Leader Rick immediately countered. "That's my line. You know, I don't give a shit what you do with the boy, but at least tie him up so that he can't escape. I just caught the little shit trying to run off. You have any idea in how much trouble we'll be if that happens?"  
  
The other Ricks seemed to only realize now that the effects of the "Para-Lazer" had worn off.  
  
"Yeah, shit, you're right." One of them said, as they looked the boy over. "Hey, hand me the rope, will ya?"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick C-133 meanwhile was still cruising through the sky and looking for his Morty.  
Sheesh, where could he have vanished off to? It wasn't like was gone for _that_ long.

His grandson couldn't have possibly went that far.  
He just got the idea to give up his manual search and actually use the little tracking device that he had implanted inside Morty without the boy's knowledge when he caught sight of a figure from the corner of his eye.  
  
There was the little shit!  
Rick steered the space vehicle down and prepared to give the boy an earful for not following his instructions and screwing up his time schedule.  
He landed next to the yellow flora, where Morty stood inconspicuously and started to rip into the boy as soon as he had opened the door on the passenger side.  
  
"So, what's your excuse for wandering off into nowhere's land even though I told you to wait in the car for me? Do I have to lock the doors next time or something to make sure that you actually do what I tell you to? 'Cause I didn't really think that you were a small baby that needed to be put into child safety locks."  
  
"I just had to pee, okay Rick. No need to jib at me like that." Morty stated his reason for absence.  
  
"Whatever. You totally messed up with my schedule here. I need to deliver that package before sundown to someone that lives quite remotely and we really have to hurry the shit up now if we want to make it in time. You know that this'll be on you if we're going to be late." Rick said and wanted to think of a punishment that he could threaten the boy with – just to let off some steam.  
  
Morty didn't need to know that he had actually been worried about him.  
The planet wasn't the most dangerous one, but there were enough wild animals that could prove to be dangerous to a human. Aside from that, there were also tons of quicksand pits – or more like pits of "quickmud" – littered over some areas and Rick had almost feared that the boy had ended up in one of those…  
  
"Well, how about less talking and more flying then, Rick?" the boy replied before Rick had found something to continue with.  
  
"What was that?!" He wondered how the boy could actually have the nerve to talk back at him like that.  
  
It wasn't completely unusual, but normally the situations in which Morty got like that were very different.  
  
"I'm just saying. I mean, you're the one who complained that we don't have time."  
  
Rick looked at the boy but didn't say anything. During their flight, he would think up a punishment for Morty and he was sure that he'd go through with it if only to teach the little shit a lesson.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Being free of the paralysis didn't make Morty's circumstances any better.  
Even though it hadn't been that bad when they had just tied him to the bed and the Ricks went back to continue their little nap. Well, at least the two Ricks that had been sleeping previously. Their leader had went back to the kitchen making some calls or whatever he did in there.  
  
No, things had just gotten bad for Morty as soon as his tormentors woke up again.  
The first thing they did was to help themselves to some booze, but as soon as they had their fill, the duo's attention was back on the helpless boy again.  
Morty didn't like the filthy grins with which they looked down at him one bit.  
  
"So, I hope you're ready for the next rounds. This time it's going to be even more fun since you're not paralyzed anymore." One of them – this was probably Rick Number Two – said.  
  
After those words, he started to loosen the ropes and Morty immediately tried to fight back despite the pain that was pulsing through his body.  
His defiant behavior only earned him a snicker from Rick Number Two as the other Rick grasped his wrists and held his arms still.  
  
"Nice to see that you still got some fight left in you. I was almost worried that we broke you too much already."  
  
The Rick that held his hands forced him to turn around till he was kneeling on the bed while the other one that now sat behind him started to grope his ass.  
  
"No! Stop touching me!" Morty screamed and try to kick the Rick behind him.  
  
He almost landed a hit on him, but Rick Two caught his foot before it could connect with the man's ribcage and he chuckled again. "Looks like we got a real feisty one this time."  
  
Then he leaned over Morty's back and whispered directly in his ear. _"I_ _'_ _m sooo going to enjoy your screams when I fuck your insides out of you."_  
  
Morty tried to struggle even more at those words, but he was easily overpowered by the two older and stronger men and Rick Number Three's grip on his wrists was unrelenting.  
  
Without further warning, the Rick thrusted brutally into the boy and buried the entirety of his length in that one motion.  
  
Morty screamed from the painful intrusion. It felt like he was being split in half.  
While he still had been paralyzed, all the muscles of his body had been lax and had made this horrible experience a little less painful the first time.  
However, now his muscles were tense and he could feel his insides ripping open while the previously inflicted wounds were agitated and became worse as they began to bleed afresh.  
  
"Mhm… such a lovely sound. Let me hear more of that." Rick Two said in a teasing tone and started a brutal pace.  
  
Even though Morty tried his best, he couldn't help but scream loudly in pain with each rapid movement of his assaulter.  
His pathetic noises were only stopped when a hand suddenly grabbed his curls – pulling hard enough to rip some of his locks out and causing a burning pain on his scalp – and forced his head downwards as another phallus invaded his mouth.  
He hadn't even noticed when Rick Three had shifted to hold both of his wrists in one hand.  
  
Even as Morty chocked around the length in his throat the hand on the top of his head forced him still down and didn't let up.  
Without the effects of the Para-Lazer, there was also nothing that held his gag reflex back and Morty thought for sure that he would throw up.  
  
Rick Three didn't wait long before he started to yank harshly on the brown curls in his grasp and forced the boy's head up and down on his length as he fucked into his mouth.  
Since Rick Two still hadn't ceased his movements, Morty was still screaming reflexively even as the sounds only came out muffled and he could barely breathe.  
  
His face had turned a dark shade of red and tears trailed down his heated cheeks while snot dripped from his nose.  
The only thing that Morty wished for right now was that he would pass out – that it would just be over…  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rick and Morty continued to fly in silence. The landscape was moving fast underneath them, but they still hadn't reached their destination yet.  
  
Without looking over to the boy Rick asked, "Okay, who are you?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Rick?" Morty(?) smiled innocently at him.  
  
"I know that you're not my Morty so cut the crap. From which dimension are you? Where's your Rick?" Rick asked aggravated.  
  
He wasn't an idiot. Of course, he had noticed that this boy wasn't his Morty.  
So, the boy better just drop the act and tell him everything.  
Some bad feeling in his gut told him that this guy might even have something to do with the absence of his real Morty.  
  
"Does that really matter? I don't know where _my_ Rick is right now. Far, far away? Maybe even dead? I don't really care." _Morty_ answered.  
  
"What the heck do you want from me and what did you do to my Morty?" Rick's anger was slowly rising and it was audible in his voice.  
  
The boy grinned now. "I just want you to be my new Rick."  
  
"Real cute, but you know for stuff like that there's something like a Reassignment Center on the Citadel of Ricks. Oh and by the way: I already do have a Morty!"  
  
"Not anymore, Rick." The grin never faded from _Morty_ _'_ _s_ face. "He's already dead now."  
  
Rick's face paled to a lighter grey skin color and his eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed again.  
  
The boy continued to talk before the scientist could start yelling at him. "Let me tell you this again: I want you to become my new Rick. However, under two very special conditions. The first one is that I want to scan all the data from inside your brain. Don't worry, you won't need it anymore anyways because the other condition is that you let me completely control you like a doll."  
  
Rick was speechless for a short moment before he yelled, "What the fuck?! You're really nuts, you little psycho! What makes you think that I would ever agree to that?!"  
  
"It's not like you'll have the option to decide whether you agree to that or not, Rick. Don't take it personally though. It's not like I have an interest particularly in you. I just want a Rick from the C dimension range and you're just the unlucky fella that the pin dropped on. I already tried to get another Rick, but his stupid Morty interrupted me and got in my way. So, I got rid of your Morty beforehand to avoid making that same mistake again."  
  
While he had been talking, the mysterious Morty had unbuckled his seat belt and had been crawling closer towards Rick.  
The scientist still couldn't belief how a Morty could come up with such a fucked up plan.  
However, at the mention of his Morty he frantically pulled a minicomputer from his lab coat and checked something.  
  
Rick had implemented a tracker inside his grandson, but it wasn't only good for showing him his location. The little device also transferred life signals so that he always knew how urgently his Morty needed him to rescue him.  
To his big relieve his computer showed him that the boy was still alive even if it also showed that his grandson must be hurt.  
  
Since he hadn't been paying proper attention to his opponent, he suddenly fell back against the door of the car and the flying vehicle started to shake as no one was holding the steering wheel.  
  
The villainous Morty was on top of him and was aiming with something like a metallic rod for his neck. Even though it didn't touch his skin, Rick could feel a strong current of electricity coming from it and knew that this little weapon would electroshock him if it so much as grazed him.  
The vehicle they were in was tumbling wildly, but the two were only concentrated on wrestling each other.  
Only a few minutes later the space car crashed into the muddy blue ground and both of its passenger were flying through the interior.  
  
As everything came to a halt, Rick quickly whipped out his laser gun, intent on shooting the crazy Morty. The boy saw it and quickly threw the door open, stumbling out of the vehicle.  
From the way that he was clutching his arm, it looked like he had injured himself, but that wasn't what made Rick's eyebrow lift in surprise.  
  
"What the fuck…?" the scientist muttered as the boy whipped out a portal gun from his pants and made a quick escape.  
  
Where the heck did the little psychopath get a portal gun?  
Rick didn't have time to ponder over that for long. His Morty still needed to be rescued and so he quickly got out his own portal gun and input the coordinates that the tracker had sent him.  
Since he didn't want to stumble dumbly into danger the portal opened just outside of the apartment in which his Morty was held hostage.  
He didn't know what awaited him inside nor how many enemies he had and how dangerous they were so he needed to plan this through carefully to ensure his grandson's safety.  
  
  
After he made all preparations, Rick went over to the door and picked the lock with a special device that allowed him to unlock and open the door with zero noise.  
Then he readied his semi-automatic laser gun and slowly slid through the doorway, bringing his back up against the wall in the hallway.  
He could hear muffled screams and inched his way closer to the open door that lead to the room where the sounds came from.  
Peeking around the corner and inside the room, he gritted his teeth. Rick tried to slam a wall in front of the emotions that rose up inside him at the sight so that he could concentrate on what he needed to do.  
  
With quick precision, he jumped forward and shot two times, successfully hitting both Ricks right in the head, which slumped over in mere seconds afterwards.  
Then he quickly made his way over to the bed and lifted the two corpses from his Morty, careful to not additionally hurt the boy and let them gracelessly drop on the ground.  
  
Rick sat on the bed and took his grandson in his arms, trying to calm him down. "Shh, shh… it's okay now, Morty. It's over."  
  
"R-Rick!" Morty sobbed and clung to his grandfather as if he was his last lifeline.  
  
He hugged the scientist lanky body, burying his tear-stained face in the blue sweater and cried as his body shook with each sob.  
Morty was so glad that his grandfather came to safe him even if there was a part of him that didn't want to see him right now. That part of him didn't want to have his grandfather see him so weak and dirtied. That part wanted to push him away and not to be touched by him and most of all, didn't want to talk about what had happened to him.  
  
Rick stroked through his brown curls and just held onto him.  
It was only as Morty opened his teary eyes that he could see the Leader Rick standing in the doorway and aiming for his grandfather's back.  
His eyes widened and he wanted to warn the elder, but before even a single word could escape his mouth, the sound of a shot echoed through the room.  
The Mercenary Rick fell to the ground, a huge bloody hole gaping on his forehead and Morty looked up at his own Rick to see that he had turned around and held a laser gun in his left hand.  
  
In Rick's opinion, these bastards hadn't deserved the quick deaths that they got, but he couldn't change that now.  
He looked back down at his Morty again and took in the horrible state of the broken boy.  
His body was littered with bruises from the ropes that he had been tightly tied with and from the violent hands of his assaulters.  
Blood was running down between his thighs and pooling on the dirty bedsheet beneath him.  
Morty still had tears in his swollen, red eyes that didn't met with Rick's as he tried to avert his face and some snot was also running down from his nose and over his mouth. In short, the boy was a mess.  
  
Rick fumbled inside his lab coat before he retrieved something that look almost like a gun.  
It was a serum and he quickly injected Morty with it, who didn't jerk away but flinched slightly as the needle pierced his skin.  
Morty immediately felt the effects of the serum as relief flooded his body and slowly extinguished the flames of the burning pain that had consumed him.  
He looked at his wrists and saw how the bruises faded away.  
  
"There should be a bathroom down the hall. I'm sure you wanna take a shower first." Rick said.  
  
Morty nodded still without looking him in the eyes and got up from the bed.  
Rick found the discarded clothes and picked them up deciding that it was better to follow his grandson into the bathroom.  
Even if the serum healed Morty's body, it wouldn't be able to heal the mental wounds that were left behind by the Mercenary Ricks despite them being dead now.  
While Morty stepped into the bathtub and drew the shower curtain close, Rick pulled down the toilet lid and sat on it. Out of his grandson's direct view, he was silently seething.  
  
"This isn't over yet…" He said aloud without meaning to.  
  
"What?" Morty asked back.  
  
"This whole thing isn't over until I've found that Morty, who hired those guys to kidnap you." He said loud enough that the boy could hear him clearly over the spray of the shower.  
  
His grandson didn't reply to that. He just silently kept scrubbing at his skin while the scalding hot water rained down on his back. Fortunately, he had found a sponge that was still packaged and he felt safe to use it and to wash himself with it.  
Still, Morty felt like no matter how hard he scrubbed, he would never feel clean again.  
  
As much as Rick wanted to help Morty out with his trauma, he was busy scanning with his portal gun for the coordinates of the portal that the mysterious Morty had opened so that they could follow him.  
He really meant it as he said that this wouldn't be over until he got the one, who was behind this entire mess. Trying to fix Morty's mental health was something that he would start to worry about after he got revenge.  
  
The bathroom was silent save for the sounds of scrubbing and the running water and the small space slowly filled with hot steam while Rick continued to make the calculations.  
  
"You all right in there, Morty?" He spoke up after a while.  
  
Not getting an answer, he dropped what he was doing and peeked behind the shower curtain.  
  
"C'mon. That's enough now. You rubbed your skin raw already." He said as he saw that Morty had scrubbed himself till his skin was red and even bleeding in some areas.  
  
He reached inside to take the sponge away that Morty had scrubbed himself with and turned the water off that had started to turn from scalding hot to cold, before handing him a clean towel.  
  
"I still feel dirty…" Morty mumbled in response, but accepted the towel anyways.  
  
"I know…" Rick whispered back, but knew that there was nothing that he could do for him right now.  
  
The scientist knew exactly what his grandson was going through, what it felt like and it wasn't something that he could easily fix with a few words or some alien medicine. It was something that he'd experienced once himself…  
  
He returned to his calculations while Morty dried himself, keeping a watchful eye on the boy that he wouldn't overdo it with toweling his wet skin down to the bone.  
By the time that the boy put his clothes back on, Rick finally had the complete set of coordinates together and he didn't like what he saw.  
  
"Oh great…" he only commented sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Morty asked.  
  
"He went to the Citadel of Ricks…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this finished very open-ended, but this is it for this fanfiction.  
> Don't worry, the story will be concluded in another fanfiction though. I just can't tell you when yet because my muse and I are still brainstorming about this (and especially about the villainous Morty and his motives).


End file.
